


break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored//evak

by aDelicateMess



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, i tried to make my own narrative or something, is this how tags work?, my first vid and post in this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDelicateMess/pseuds/aDelicateMess
Summary: so basically this is a fanvid of evak based on the song, enjoy and sorry for the shitty edit it’s my first time...I LOVE SKAM and this song has literally been stuck in my head"Isak meets Even and a fire ignites in them but would their respective girlfriends be in the way of what they're feeling with each other"





	break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored//evak

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fanvid edit of LITERALLY ANYTHING and it shows, basically this song fits so well in the context of their story and this song has just been stuck in my head so... enjoy I guess? here's the link to youtube if you need to watch it there: https://youtu.be/UMod60BXG14
> 
> P.s. I tried to make a narrative out of the vid, atleast I tried right? Hhahhahahaa

"Isak meets Even and a fire ignites in them but would their respective girlfriends be in the way of what they're feeling with each other"


End file.
